Love will find a way
by Alderic
Summary: Aichi likes Misaki's best friend, Kourin, and Misaki likes Aichi'd best friend, Miwa. what they dont know is while they helping each other out to get with there best friend, they falling in love with each other little by little. AichiXMisaki
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my name is Alderic. This is my first story I've made. Please if you have the chance**

**please leave a review in the end after reading and tell me how I did and what I should change. Now lets get on with the story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vanguard **

Aichi's Pov

"...Kourin … please wait... for me," I tried saying while trying to catch up to her and luckily I did. "Good morning, Aichi," Kourin said sweetly. " I was wondering if you could... umm...," I stuttered trying to bring those words out of my mouth. " Is there something wrong, Aichi you can always talk about anything, you know," she said as cutely as she can. " Well I was wondering if you can.. umm go ..out with me," I said slowly. " I'll love too Aichi , I've always wanted too to go out with you, for a very long time, Aichi,"she said while blushing. I also thought I'll be blushing right now but I wasn't. " Really, you mean it Kourin," I said kinda wondering if she actually meant it

" No duh silly, you know what Aichi, ill show you how much I mean it," she said while getting closer to me. I could feel everything, her breath. Her heat and her touch. Now our heads where three inches away and her lip were getting closer...and closer..and...

Beep, Beep, Beep, I woke up hearing the alarm going of like crazy. Oh it was just a dream. Oh crap its 8 o'clock already, shit I'm going to be late, gotta hurry or ill be late. I quickly put on my uniform, brush my teeth, and ran out my house in a hurry. While running to school, I actually caught up to my best friend Miwa. He was my friend since 1st grade and we always did everything together. Wass up, Aichi," he said with his usually grin. I swear, I've never seen him sad or mad once while I was here. Somehow he was the guy who would brighten everyone day with just a smile. " Oh nothing, ill just running to get to school. I thought I was going to be late on my first day, just like last year" I said trying to forgot the past. " oh yeah I remembered that, you were blushing like crazy" he said while laughing. "Hey were here, we better go in quickly before the bell ring" I said while I got a head start. " Yeah, your right we don't want you blushing again," he said while running and catching up to me. We got into class just in time before the bell rang.

Well** that its for the chapter 1. I know its pretty short.. I promise it will be bigger chapter next time. Thank you for reading and please review **


	2. Chapter 2 We have a Deal!

**Well hi guys it me, Alderic I'm updating because I think the first chapter was pretty short so I'm giving you an extra update so I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vanguard in any way possible.**

**Aichi POV**

We all got into an assign seat. Lucky for me I was assign near my friend Miwa. Also I was behind my crush, Kourin. She looked so beautiful in either angel you saw her at, but what was more interesting was there was a new girl seating near Kourin. The girl had purple lilac hair and was staring outside, but what was weird is that for some reason it felt like I knew her. I was in the middle of thinking when I was interrupted by the teacher, "OK, everyone settle down." We all turned around and the room fell silent. "We have a new student in our school, Misaki may you come up here and introduced yourself"

**Misaki POV**

I stood up and went in front of the class. "Hello everybody I'm Misaki and it's nice see you all." I think I was blushing a little because of everyone staring at me, including Miwa. I found out his name and the rest of the class from the teacher. (Don't get me wrong,I'm not a stalker or anything like that, it's just that I want to learn the name of everyone in my class so I can learn who I'm working with in this school year.) Miwa look handsome and he was so damn cute. Also Aichi was also looking at me too. For some reason it felt like I knew him somehow, but where. Well whatever better end this quickly. I bowed down and went back to my seat.

**Aichi Pov**

After Misaki went back to her seat, me and Miwa started talking. "Hey why are you staring at her for, oh you like her don't you," he said with a huge grin on his face. " No, it's just that I think I met her before, but where," I said seriously. " That is weird, I don't remember you even having friends when you were young. I was the only one because you were getting bullied," he told me trying to remember the past. "I know but I swear I've seen her before, but whatever it's not good dwell in the past," I told him trying to change the subject.

**2 hours later**

"OK everyone listen up," the teacher said trying to get everyone attention, which he did, "Tonight homework is getting those paper I passed out in beginning of class signed by you and your parent." The bell rang for lunch, and we all started leaving. While walking out of class. I felt a hand touch my shoulder and when I turned around it it was no one other than Misaki. "What happen Misaki, is there something wrong," I said trying to being comforting. "Oh its nothing, but I was wondering is Miwa your friend," she said while looking down. "Yeah he is what about it," I said confused. "Well I … was...umm... I kinda like him," she stuttered. "Oh you do, but why are you telling me this," I said more confused than before. "Well I need your help so I can get with him," she said while blushing. "OK but what do I get in return," I said seriously. "Well I can help you get with Kourin, she my friend," she said with a serious face too. "Wai... What . Why do you think I want to get her and even your new here what can you do," I stuttered losing my serious face in the process. "Well she was friend my friend before I went to this school, and by how many times you were looking at her in class must mean you have feeling for her," she said we a devilish smile across her face. I thought about it and I guess its the best option to get with her, really I will never ask her to get with me, so I guess I will need help from Misaki. "Fine, I'll help you get with Miwa if you help me get with Kourin, but this stay between us, Deal," I said while sticking my hand out. "OK, Deal, she said with a huge smile. She took out her hand and grabbed and we shook on it.

**Well that its, Thank for reading and please tell me how I did with this update. Please I need your help to try making this story better because its my first story by leaving a review. Plz there very helpful to me. Again thanks for reading and I will update soon. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3 Meet my Family

**Hey guys I'm back and with a new chapter update. I will updating better now because of summer break. YEAH SUMMER BREAK!, but only to July 7 because I need to go somewhere and then ill be updating very slowly after that. Also I should of put this on he summary but its an different universe and vanguard cards don't exist, but you,ll be hearing character of the story like cards name and stuff like that. Now time to enjoy the show.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vanguard in any way.**

**Aichi Pov**

After school ended, I went straight home. Miwa had to stay because he got detention by talking back to the teacher. REALLY, who gets detention on their damn first day of school, but whatever he got to do what he got to do. Also I need time to myself right now. I felt happy kinda, not only because I made that awesome deal with Misaki, but also I felt like a made a new friend after 8 years of my life. I finally got home and walked inside and first thing I get is flying tackle hug from my adopted little brother, Kamui.

We took him in about 2 years ago, because of a tragic accident that happen to his parent (he doesn't like to talk about it). He was very disobedient to everyone, even to us, but it all change after I saved from this car accident that happen a year after we let him into our home. He was running from this group of people he managed to piss off somehow and when he was crossing the street he didn't look both sides and a car was driving full speed at him. Luckily, I wasn't far away from him and was able to see the car before him, so I ran full speed and and pushed him out of the away and took the blow instead and was send to the hospital immediately. Once I got there, they examine me and I was lucky enough to only come out of the the hospital with a broken arm and some huge bruise on my chest. After that incident he understood ill be there for him whenever he needs me and start to warm up to me, the rest of the family, and then the rest of the world. A month after that accident I found out he had a crush on my sister, Emi. I told him I'll try to help him as much as I can to earn my sister love, the problem is my sister is dense like me and she understand things like love yet.

"Hey Big Brother, how was school today?" he said with a big smile across his face. " It was fine, I guess, oh I did make a new friend though," I told him trying to get back on my feet, " how was your first day at school too, Kamui." " It was AMAZING! I made two new friends and I was put into the same classroom as Emi, but was more amazing was that I was seated near her too," he said with a huge smile on his face. I chuckled at him explaining his first day of school. No wonder why he was so happy today. "Talking about Emi, where is she at," I said confused. Every time I got home she is always home watching TV or helping my mother in the kitchen but this time she wasn't doing both. "Oh she made a new friend and she's at her house right now," he said still with his smile on his face. "She made a friend too huh, I guess we all made friend today didn't we Kamui," I said happily while ruffling his hair. "Yep," he said while running to the kitchen and to replace him was my mother coming out it. "Hello son how was school today, meet any new friends today?," she said as cheery like always. "It was fine and I did make a friend I guess," I said while taking my shoes off and putting them in the front step. "Ooh you did huh, is it a girl is she cute," she said with excitement in her voice. "M-Mom! You don't ask questions like that," I told her while blushing from the embarrassment. "Don't worry I'm only teasing you," she said while chuckling understanding how embarrassed I was from the question. " Are you hungry, I made meatloaf today," she said while going back to the kitchen. "No I'm fine I'm going to the backyard to relax," I told her while running to the back. Once I got there and opened the door I got my second flying tackle hug from my dog Wingal.

One day when I was I walking in the rain from school, I saw some hurting this little puppy. They were calling him name like "You Blue Freak of Nature," or "Dumbo the Ugly Flying Dog." Also they were pulling his long ears or even hitting him. When I saw this I wasn't able to hold myself back anymore I went rushing. I can't remember anything after but me waking up in the hospital. I asked the doctor what happen to me and the only thing he told me was I was on the floor knocked out perfectly fine but there was also a group of people around me also knocked out and they were hurt badly. The problem was I cant even remember what happen that day. When my mom got to the hospital she came back with a little blue puppy, the same little blue puppy I tried to rescue. She told me the puppy was all alone in front of the hospital walking in and they followed it all the way to my hospital room. I told my mom about what happen about the group and that little blue puppy I tried saving. My mom was amazed about my heroic deed that she let me keep him. After I took him home he warmed up to the family and became a loving dog (mostly too me) and he finally understood true happiness from us. Also those big wing-shape ears of his kinda let him glide on air for a few seconds so I named him Wingal after I found out his amazing ability.

"How you doing boy, you missed me," I told him happily while petting his head head. "Ruff," he happily replied while licking my cheek. I went the backyard and went to my favorite place if . It was a small hill full of grass which made it very comfortable. I layed down while Wingal layed next to me too.

Today was an amazing day, I met a new friend, Misaki. I wondering why do I feel like I know her somehow, why. I only met her today but I feel like I knew her when I was young. Ugh this irritating, but whatever I'll find out one day, but tomorrow I need to help Misaki win over Miwa's love. For some reason my heart is beating faster but why. …..Why?

**Ok guys thats it, for this chapter I hope you like it. If you can please leave a review and thank you, Ureshia for leaving a review, favoriting and following my story. It gave me some relief that this wasn't that bad. Thank you very muck**


End file.
